


Reinvention

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [28]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, F/F, First Meetings, POV Maritza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Build yourself up a little, boo. Have some confidence!”





	Reinvention

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Artesian McCullough/Maritza Ramos - What If?
> 
> This also comes out of many a conversation with [wraith17](http://wraith17.tumblr.com/), my soul-mate shipper of these rarepair. We've had waaaaay to many discussions about McCullough's insecurity levels, their sexual experiences, and possibly McCullough first names that begin with 'B.'

“What’s your name, blondie?”

The girl’s head snaps up from staring at her phone. “Are you…was that to me?”

Maritza rolls her eyes. “Duh. Who else?” She’s seen the club’s current offerings and she’s _so_ not impressed. The guys wear too much jewelry and talk too much shit, and the girls are either way too involved or way too much trouble. West coast clubs were _way_ better.

The girl flushes, her fruity drink sweating in her hand. “Oh, um. Bethany. McCullough.”

Maritza wrinkles her nose. This poor girl _looks_ like a Bethany—eyeliner too severe, hair sloppy, dress too tight across her (admittedly decent) tits. “Build yourself up a little, boo. Have some confidence!” She’s already pretty tipsy, and the weed is giving her a languid sort of security. She tugs Bethany’s ponytail free, letting her blonde hair spill out, and smudges at her eyeliner to make it softer.

Bethany flinches a little. She’s red down to her chest, her neck damp with sweat. “Of course _you’re_ confident,” she says, face inches away from Maritza’s. “I mean, look at you.”

Maritza laughs, glowing under the praise. “What should we call you? Beth? Annie? Tonight is for, like, _reinvention_.” She tugs Bethany towards the bar, knowing they’ll be spending the night together.

“What if,” Bethany starts, offering a shy smile, “I use my middle name?”

“Tell me,” Maritza says, tucking Bethany’s hair back, sliding closer.

“Artesian,” she whispers, the word brushing against Maritza’s lips.

Maritza grins into the kiss. “Perfect.”


End file.
